Il était magnifique
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Dean avait toujours été artiste. Dean avait toujours aimé Seamus, sans jamais lui avouer. Dean peint Seamus, alors qu'il l'observe dormir, car pour lui, c'était le spectacle le plus magnifique auquel il pouvait assister. SLASH DT/SF


Dean Thomas avait toujours été artiste. Assis sur son lit à baldaquin, un calepin sur les genoux, il dessinait, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il dessinait et peinturait. Comme il le faisait toujours, principalement dans son chez-soi. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à être fier de ce qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de peindre. Des dizaines de boulettes de parchemins traînaient sur le sol, éparpillées un peu partout dans le dortoir, où ronflaient tous les autres garçons de son année. Mais ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Il tentait seulement de peindre un seul d'entre eux. Le plus beau, à ses yeux.

Seamus Finnigan.

De ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés par l'oreiller, de son air d'ange endormi, et de ses lèvres en coeur, il était magnifique. Pour Dean du moins, il s'agissait là du plus beau spectacle auquel il pouvait assister. Même ses ronflements, et la manie qu'il avait de se retourner en boule, en ne laissant qu'une jambe dépasser lui semblait coquettes. Il aurait voulut effleurer sa peau du bout du doigt, de façon à ce qu'il puisse mieux le peindre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur de le réveiller, et ainsi de gâcher son sommeil d'ange.

Il continua donc de l'observer, tentant tant bien que mal de le reproduire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne cessait de rater ses lèvres et ses yeux, qu'il jugeait trop difformes. Il chiffonna sa feuille à nouveau et soupira, insatisfait. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, observant le plafond. Puis, n'y trouvant aucun intérêt, il ferma les yeux.

Il le voyait bien. Seamus, dormant en boule dans son lit, comme à son habitude. Un charme spécial émanant de cette positition qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, un peu comme les ronflements d'un Weasley.

Seule Ginny ne ronflait pas. Ginny.

Ginny qui était son ex-copine, à qui il devait bien ces sentiments nouveaux qui jaillissaient en lui. De l'amour, du vrai. Aucune jalousie, comme il en avait été question avec Ginny. Il lui devait d'ailleurs la découverte de sa sexualité, celle de son orientation. Car c'était en partie pour cela, que leur histoire n'avait pas fonctionné. Dean, persuadé qu'une copine serait la meilleure chose pour lui, tenait à la garder pour lui, espérant qu'un jour, cela se stabiliserait. Mais non. Ginny l'avait découvert à sa place, un après-midi, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc.

- Tu sais Dean, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Seamus.

Ginny n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins. Elle avait visé juste, et n'avait pas cherché à tourner autour du pot, comme c'était le cas chez plusieurs filles. Elle avait émis cette hypothèse, qui n'en était qu'une parmi d'autres. Aux yeux de Dean, la première fois, elle avait l'air complètement ridicule d'émettre une telle hypothèse. En guise de preuve, elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, chose qu'il s'est dépêché de faire. Seulement, Ron et Harry étaient arrivés à ce moment. Alors que Ron réprimandait sa soeur de s'exhiber en public, Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Harry pour qui, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti, autre que de la pitié. Mais cette pitié n'avait rien à voir avec son sort. Ce n'était même pas de la pitié, et il s'en rendait compte maintenant : il éprouvait un sentiment de remord, à son égard. Il avait toujours su qu'Harry aimait Ginny, et que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais à cet instant, alors que Ginny hurlait après son frère, Dean comprit. Il comprit que, prêt à laisser Ginny et Harry se bâtir une relation, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et qu'elle avait eu raison, sur toute la ligne. Certes, il avait changé d'avis en un court instant, mais il avait décidé d'écouter l'hypothèse de celle qui était sa copine, pour confirmer. Et elle n'avait pas eu tort. Il avait revu Seamus, ce soir-là. Toujours comme d'habitude. Mais c'était différent. Maintenant, il savait. Il savait que c'était pour lui qu'il avait des sentiments. Et quelques heures plus tard, Dean et Ginny n'étaient plus ensemble.

Et, bien que Seamus tentait tant bien que mal de lui présenter des filles, aucune ne l'intéressait. Belles, certes, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Car il avait l'homme de sa vie, à ses côtés. Et il n'aurait pu rêver de quelqu'un de mieux.

* * *

- Dean ?

Dean se réveilla, en sursaut. Il s'agissait de Seamus, qui l'interpellait, d'un ton interrogatif. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, qui était assis à un mètre de lui, sur le sol. Dans ses mains, il tenait une boulette de parchemin. Il ne disait rien et contemplait.

- C'est moi, là-dessus ?

Rien ne pouvait le confirmer, mais Dean avait viré au rouge pivoine. Et merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait trouvé ses dessins ? Et les autres garçons, s'ils y avaient touché ? Oh non. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il acquiesça toutefois d'un signe de tête, trop honteux pour rajouter quoi que ce soit. Seamus ne parlait pas. Il prit une autre boulette de papier et la déplia, observant le dessin qui y était inscrit. Il leva les yeux vers Dean. Ses yeux brillaient, et arborait un sourire gêné au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son ami, lui prit les mains de façon à ce qu'il lève la tête vers lui.

- C'est magnifique.

Dean esquissa un sourire, heureux qu'il ait apprécié, au moins. Mais cela l'avait trahi, maintenant il devait se douter de ce qu'il était. Mais il prêta attention à la douceur que Seamus agissait avec lui, et il se rassura.

- La seule chose que je te demande Dean, continua-t-il. Sommes nous prêt à sacrifier notre amitié avec une histoire d'amour ?

Dean releva les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui du beau blond. Oui. Oui, il était prêt. Pour Seamus, il savait qu'il pourrait. Il sacrifierait tout, tout pour lui. Allant même jusqu'à se faire pointer du doigt, il s'en foutait. Tant qu'il serait avec lui. D'un geste maladroit, il le prit dans ses bras, passa une main dans les cheveux de ami et susurra à son oreille, ces paroles qui déclenchèrent le début de leur histoire.

- À jamais.


End file.
